Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to audio mixing and, more particularly, to user control of audio processing, editing and mixing.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
It is known to record a stereo audio signal on a medium such as a hard drive by recording each channel of the stereo signal using a separate microphone. The stereo signal may be later used to generate a stereo sound using a configuration of loudspeakers, or a pair of headphones. Object-based audio is also known.